The Red Moon
by Yami Kibou
Summary: In another world a vampire is looking for humans sutible for joining her werewolf legion, who else but some of the digidestined? Go female Dracula!
1. Feeding Time

Rinoa: Konnichiwa everyone!

Gets rotten fruit thrown at her

Ok, I know I haven't been working on any of my stories, but I have a good excuse!

Takeru: Really? Raises an eyebrow

Rinoa: Err... yes...

Takeru: And what might that be?

Rinoa: ... I'm lazy.

Takeru: Falls to the floor That's a terrible excuse!

Rinoa: Lowers head in shame I know...

Takeru: What are you going to do?

Rinoa: I'm going to discontinue some and work on the ones I think are going somewhere.

Takeru: You're such a loser.

Rinoa: sighs I know...

Takeru: Want me to do the disclaimer.

Rinoa: Please do.

Takeru: **_I do not own digimon, I do not own some of the ideas from Hellsing, and Van Hellsing. If you do try to sue all you will get is a bunch of nothing because that's all she has..._**

Rinoa: Beautiful.

Takeru: Yep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru-17

Ken- 18

Miyako - 18

Iori- 15

Daisuke- 17

Hikari- 17

Taichi- 20

Yamato - 20

Nozomi- vampire- looks 24, 567

Yutaka- werewolf- looks early thirties, 62

An eerie fog thickly enveloped the small, rural village as the darkness slowly took the day's light. The air was cool and the sky was overcast, and the only light penetrating the darkness is the full moon in the sky. The town rested quietly as the guardsman faithfully took his position at the town's gate. He climbed the watchtower and lit his bright lamp. He then took in his nightly chair where he would stay for the remainder of the night. Hours passed without a glimpse of trouble. It was an ordinary night for him. He watched as the day animals took to their homes while the nocturnal began their nightly hunts.

He was beginning to feel the sandman pull on his eyelids beaconing him to sleep... It wasn't until the unmistakable howl was heard that mad him burst into awareness. He looked toward the horizon, and there was a single werewolf. He let out the breath that he was holding, in slight relief in knowing that there as only one. He grabbed the rifle that was leaning against the wall. He emptied the normal shells and replaced them with shells that were made from silver. He aimed his barrel at the monster and waited for him to get into firing range.

The beast made its way forward, taking its time. When he finally neared the gates he stopped for some reason. He was close enough so the guard didn't care- less of a fight he would have to worry about later. As he was about take the shot he was disturbed by sounds coming from the horizon. He looked up and saw werewolves congregating together in large pacts. He gasped and backed away from the window. He quickly turned and made his way for the tower bell, so he could call for able men to fight the nightly creatures. He tightened his grip around the rope and was about to pull when-

"Terrifying, is it not?" Came a womanly voice from behind him.

The guard turned and found a young woman standing at the window. She was incredibly beautiful- her long ebony hair fell to her mid-back, with it tied near the bottom. Her unnatural red eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. A red kimono with black decretive flowers on the bottom of the skirt complimented her fair skin. When her eyes came upon him he had a strange reaction toward him. Not in a bad way, but in a way that made him relax. She smiled as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Your a...a" He said, his words stumbling out of his mouth.

"A Demon, a child of the night, a monster?" She turned to him and slowly walked in his direction. She then placed her delicate hand on the back of his head, and stood up on her toes so her lips would reach his ears. In his ears she whispered, "A vampire?"

He reached for his chest and pulled out a crucifix holding it between her and him. She quickly took a step back and stared at the cross before her. She then smiled faintly and took the cross in her hand. "Cute, now what did you plan on doing with this?" Her hand started to smoke as she crushed the crucifix. "Now where was I?" She said cupping his cheek. "Oh, yes."

She tilted his head so his neck would be open. Then she licked his neck, feeling for the best place to start feeding. She smiled and let out a small laugh, allowing her fangs to show. Finally she sunk her fangs into his neck and felt as his body went limp. After she had her fill she let the body fall to the floor. She ran her thumb across her lips, wiping the blood away from her pale face. She left for the lookout window with her thumb in her mouth. Looking out the window she saw an army of twenty-three werewolves. She made eye contact with the obvious leader. She smiled faintly and signaled him to enter the village. The leader of the werewolf pack let out a howl and the werewolves began to climb over the gate.

"Beautiful, is it not?" The vampire said, turning to the lifeless body on the floor. "Oh, your no fun," she then said in mock disappointment.

* * *

A loud howl ripped through the air, and a sleeping couple awoke from their sleep.

"Jonas, what was that?" The woman asked turning to her husband.

"I don't know... Keep the children in the house." He ordered her as he left her side. He slipped his white robe on and grabbed his shotgun by his door. Before he ventured outside he looked at his gun. He then opened a drawer that was close by and pulled out silver shells and loaded his gun. ((A/N Forgive me, I know absolutely nothing about guns. So I don't have any idea what I'm talking about, so... yeah.)) He said a short prayer and left.

It was dark, and the fog did not help matters. He saw the lanterns of some other villagers who also came to investigate. He looked toward the watchtower and saw the lantern still burning bright. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Andrew, what's going on?" He looked at the tower, waiting for a reply. Suddenly he heard movement from the tower. He was about to call Andrew's name again until he saw a body fly out of the tower and land at the base. Jonas ran toward the body and stopped as soon as he could make out who it was. "Andrew," he ran the rest of the way toward him to examine the body closer. He saw the bite mark on his neck and mentally cursed. "Vampires."

"Jonas," yelled a man who shortly joined him at his side. He looked down at the lifeless body and made the cross symbol. "God, our Almighty Father."

"What is it, Daniel?" Jonas asked.

"What's happening?"

"It seems we've got ourselves a vampire."

"And the howling?"

"It did not come alone;" Jonas's head shot up when he heard a noise in the bushes by the gate's wall. That's when he noticed the stream of werewolves climbing down the gate's wall. "Shit," He turned where all the other lanterns had gathered and he called out to them. "Werewolves! Fill your guns with silver!" He aimed and shot a werewolf that was climbing down the wall.

A few other villagers joined him and Daniel and some retreated back to their homes. They opened fire on the wolves hitting some, but missing most. The werewolves dodged their attempts to kill them easily.

"We can't take much more of this!" Yelled a voice.

"We have to keep it away from the houses!" Yelled another.

The wolves finally reached them, and all order broke at that moment. People were running for their vain lives, as they were slowly picked off and torn to shreds.

"Take shelter, secure your homes," Jonas then yelled retreating with the rest. A few wolves tried to take him, but he blew them away before they got a chance. He reached his house and banged on the door. "MaryAnn, open the door," he yelled, calling for his wife.

"Jonas?" He heard his wife call back.

"Open the door!" He glanced to his side and saw a wolf turn the corner of his house. "Wait," he pointed his gun at the beast and fired. He hit the werewolf square in the shoulder. That didn't stop him but gave him enough time to reload and fire again this time hitting the werewolf in the chest. "MaryAnn?"

The door then slightly opened and MaryAnn peeked outside. "Oh, Jonas," she flung herself into his arms only to be rushed inside seconds later.

Now inside Jonas locked the door behind him. He made his way toward the center rug and kicked it aside, revealing a trap door.

"Daddy?" Came a small voice. Jonas looked toward the hallway and found his young daughter and his younger son in tow.

Jonas opened the trap door. "Get inside."

"What's going on?"

"Sweetheart, please."

His daughter obeyed her instructions, but first received a hug and kiss from her father. He signaled for his son "now take care of your mother and sister, all right?"

"All right," the boy answered innocently.

Jonas finally kissed his wife and watched her descend. "Cover yourself with a strong sent... I love you, all of you." Jonas closed the door behind them and covered it up. He then secured all the windows of his house and waited.

* * *

The vampire passed through the bloody dirt path counting the naked men, suffering from bullet shots. "7, 8, 9..." her attention was brought by a gunshot and a werewolf flying through a glass window. The werewolf began to take the form of a human girl. "10... Well, this is disappointing." She watched as a man emerged from the window with his shotgun firmly in hand. "Well, well, well he managed to live." She watched as he gained sight of her, he pulled out a cross that he was wearing and held his ground. "Hmm," she slowly began to walk toward him, and he slowly began to back away. "Yutaka," she called out loudly, and a few seconds later a werewolf came to her side. "Yutaka, bring that man to me, but don't bite," she said teasingly.

Yutaka turned toward his target and approached him slowly. The man drew his gun and aimed; he fired the shot but Yutaka dodged easily. Yutaka tackled his prey and grabbed him by his collar. Fighting was futile, as the man was no match for the brute strength of his captor. He dropped the man before his master and took his place by her side.

"Tell me, what is your name?" She asked him, casually.

"Like I would tell you demon!" He said raiding his gun to her face.

The vampire reached for his barrel and bent it with ease. "Oh look, it broke..." She watched as he discarded his weapon and stood straight before her. "Now, what was your name?"

"Jonas..."

"Mmm, Jonas, that is a strong name." She then placed her hand on his shoulder and circled around him. Before speaking again she wrapped her arms around his neck and began whispering in his ears. "I am impressed with you, Jonas. I watched you take out five of my werewolves."

"Seven"

"Hmm"

"I killed seven." Jonas could fill his heart racing and the arrival of more werewolves that were now circling them made it accelerate faster.

The vampire let out a quiet laugh. "Even better. Your strong, I could use someone like... What do you say?"

"I'd die first."

"That could be arranged," she replied quickly. "Think about: your life would be extended greatly, your strength, speed, agility all elevated to the max."

"And live my life serving you, I'll pass."

"It's either that, or I could give you to my dogs."

"I choose... neither. I'd rather roast in Hell then be slain by your puppets or even worse become on of them." Jonas then pulled out a dagger that he had been hiding in his shirt and the vampire that had her arms around him raised an eyebrow as she watched his movements. He pushed the dagger and ran it through his heart. He held on a few moments before passing and the vampire dropped his body.

"Pity..." She looked to the sky and saw that it was beginning to gray. "All right boys, it is time to go. Playtime is over." She then turned and left, leaving a trail of blood and carnage.

* * *

In a large gothic room dimly lit by candles large portraits decorate the dark walls, portraying cold faces that give off a sense of death and tragedy. Near the back of the room was a set of stairs with red carpets thrown over that gave a sense of elegance. At the top of these stairs was an old Victorian couch, and on that couch was a slender woman, no older than twenty-five, lying in a comfortable position. Above her was her own self-portrait. It showed her on her couch wearing a white gown and diamonds. Her dark hair was bounded up and was decorated by Babies Breath.

"Yutaka," she called out, her voice echoing through the empty room. She waited a few minutes before a tall man approached her. He had dark brown hair and green eyes; his hair was short and slightly spiked around the edges. He wore a tight black shirt and long black pants. Before he reached the stairs he kneeled, keeping his head down.

"Yes, Nozomi?"

"Your performance last night was appalling... We lost twelve werewolves last night in what should have been a simple feeding."

"Yes, well-"

"Do not interrupt me!" Nozomi snapped. "Your forces are growing weak, Yutaka. How can you expect to be strong if you lose your people by simply feeding?

"It is hard to find suitable candidates, my lady, trust me I'm trying but-"

"No buts Yutaka... Since your werewolf army represents me, I will assist you." Nozomi sat up and stared at the man below her. "Come, sit" she said patting a space beside her. Yutaka did as she commanded and took the seat. "Now, as you know, the world we live in is not the only one, correct?"

"Yes, I believe we are closely connected to the dark world, Lartis. But how could those beings help us, none are human there."

"That is correct, they are all digimon in that world, but beyond them there is another and countless more... I have spoken to a powerful digimon recently who resides there. He told me about a place called earth that is similar to are own. A place where other humans live. He then told me about special children there that he has kept an eye on for some time. They are called the digidestends, and each one of them holds a desirable trait that each one represents the most. Most seemed worthless, but some would add a great advantage to our side."

"Who are they?"

"Let us see... What were their names again? Daisuke, the wielder of courage, Iori, the wielder of Intelligence, and Ken, the wielder of... kindness."

"Kindness? How would that help us?"

"He told me that he had a dark past that we may be able to manipulate to our advantage."

"Do you want me to seek them, my lady?"

"... No," she rose from her seat and headed down the stairs. "I can not trust you to do it right, so I'll do it myself... Besides, it is easier for me to pass between dimensions."

"My lady?"

"I will be back shortly. I will want fresh blood for me to drink when I return," and with that she left.

* * *

Rinoa: Ok, that's chapter one.

Takeru: Wait, so let me get this straight. Right now the story is in a different world from mine?

Rinoa: Yep.

Takeru: And it's connected to Lartis? What's Lartis? It sounds like some kind of scary food.

Rinoa: Yes, and read to find out and also isn't it obvious.

Takeru: Ok...

Rinoa: Read and Review please! Or Rinoa will cry. Flame, correct, praise, anything just review. I need it to keep going.


	2. The Capture

Rinoa: Hey all, I'm back with the second chapter of 'Red Moon'. But first off I'm going to answer a question from a reviewer...

Puppeh: Did you use the name 'Yutaka' from Tomoki's older brother?

Rinoa: Nope, I just always liked the name Yutaka. It's one of the few OC's names I came up with by myself.

Takeru: Yeah, she's usually taking names from games and anime... Like Aya (Parasite Eve), Alya (Crono Trigger), Cid (FF VII), Yumi (Chobits), Reika (Digimon III, she loves that one), Tai's Sora's and mine. The list goes on!

Rinoa: They're good names!

Takeru: Whatever...

Rinoa: You're so mean to me!

Red Sun: The Capture

By Rinoaheart7

The sun's beams shined into the room of Takashi Takeru as he slept soundly, hidden underneath the covers of his bed. All was quiet except for the slight snoring coming from the small pig- shaped Patamon that was comfortably pressed against his partner's side. The two only stirred slightly when the digital alarm clock on the night post began to buzz.

"Mmm, Takeru," Patamon sleepily said.

"..."

"Takeru!"

"What?" Takeru asked quietly, without moving.

"It's morning, sleepy head; you need to start getting ready for school." Patamon forced his way out from the blankets and turned off the clock. "Come on Takeru!" The little digimon pulled back the covers and Takeru rolled into a fetal position. Patamon hovered above his head, aggravated. _"Jeez do we have to do this every morning?"_

Takeru finally got out of bed and stretched out his long arms. "Morning."

Patamon just sighed and replied, "Good morning."

Takeru turned toward his small friend and gave him one of his million dollar smiles before undressing. Takeru was seventeen now, and has matured in his appearance a great deal since he was twelve. He was still skin and bones but now he had strong muscles covering his body, giving him a strong look. He now slightly styled his hair so it wouldn't look like a mop of mess; his eyes had also narrowed but stayed the same deep blue they had always been. He was also considerably handsome, and the green school uniform he wore complemented his skin. He finished his morning rituals and grabbed his bag by the door.

"I'm leaving now Patamon. Watch the house," He ordered before opening the door.

"Bye Takeru, see you after school," Patamon said has Takeru left.

Takeru made his way to the bottom of his apartment complex where Iori was waiting for him.

"Hey, Takeru. It's about time you came down here; I was about to leave without you if you didn't show up in the next five minutes." Iori said with a smile.

"Sure you would of," Takeru replied, returning the smile.

Iori had also grown, he was now only a few feet shorter than Takeru. Other than that, not much has changed about him. He still had his soft baby face and the eyes that looked like they belonged to a middle-aged man than a fifteen-year-old boy. He wore the same green uniform that Takeru was wearing. The two boys made their way towards the school while talking about their normal stuff: sports, Kendo, basketball, evil gym teachers, girls.

They arrived at the high school ten minutes before eight- just enough time to talk to Daisuke and Hikari before they had to go to their separate classes. He spotted them under an oak tree in the front yard. Hikari was leaning against the bark talking, while Daisuke was bouncing a soccer ball on his foot.

Hikari was one of the prettiest girls in school. She grew her hair out and it now reached just below the shoulders. She had a green hair clip, which matched the rest of her uniform, holding her bangs back. She wore long white stockings and black shoes. Daisuke' face had matured, but that's mostly it. He was also as tall as Takeru now, but to his dismay he still couldn't beat him at one-on-one basketball.

"Hey, Hikari. Hey, Daisuke." Takeru said walking up to the two.

"Oh, Hi Takeru! How are you today?" Hikari asked cheerfully

"I'm good, thanks. Did you finish your math homework? I couldn't # 49. How about you?"

"I'm not sure let me check," she opened her math book that she was carrying and pulled out a slip of paper. She scanned it a moment before replying. "Nope, I just skipped that one. Hopefully we'll get to ask questions before we hand it in."

"No need sweet cheeks, for I, Daisuke, have the answer." He reached into his bag and pulled out a handful of wadded up papers. "Let's see science, history, Japanese Literature... Ah ha, math. The answer is... 1,058,679 over 7."

"... As I was saying, I really hope she lets us ask questions before we have to turn out papers in." Hikari stated, sweat dropping.

"Hey!" Daisuke yelled. Everyone minus Daisuke shared a good laugh until the bell rang.

"Well I have to go, bye guys," Iori said, walking off.

"Bye Iori," Hikari replied. They all then went to their first hour.

Nozomi sat alone on a sofa in a dark room. In one hand she held a wineglass filled with a red liquid, and in the other hand a remote control which she was using to flip through the television channels.

"What an interesting device... I think my castle could use something as entertaining as this. I do wish I came her later- your days here are so bright." She turned to a male

body that was against the wall in a sitting position. The head was tilted to the side and fresh blood ran from his neck. She smiled and took a drink of the blood she had in her glass. She then went to a window that was heavily draped with curtains and sheets. "It never got this bright at home. I use to be able to walk out in the middle of the day, barely filling the light because it was so overcast..." Out of curiosity she slightly pulled back an inch of the curtain and allowed a ray of light in. When the light hit her, her skin began to smoke. She closed the curtain quickly and turned to her "humble host". "That hurt," she said touching her pale skin. Another twisted smile formed on her lips and she began to laugh at first soft but steadily growing louder.

The sixth period's warning bell rang and almost all of the high school students rushed inside their next class. Takeru was one of these students. He entered his math class, which was also one of his favorites because of 1. He was good at it and 2. Both Hikari and Daisuke were in it with him. He took his usual chair next to Hikari where Daisuke sat directly behind them.

"Hey, guys," Takeru said as he pulled out his math book.

"Hey, Takeru," Replied Hikari.

"All right class, settle down," ordered the teacher who stood in the front of the class. "Before we turn last nights assignment in does anyone have any questions? Make them good, I'm only going to answer three." After he said this around half of the class rose his or her hand. "Alright, Hikari, what number?"

"# 49," Hikari stated simply.

"Ok, let's see... Oh that is a hard one... First off did anyone get an answer?"

"Oh, I did Mrs. Tokuyama!" Stated Daisuke waving his hand in the air.

"Err, alright Daisuke... Go ahead," Mrs. Tokuyama said, forcing a smile on her face.

Daisuke stood up and grinned at Hikari and Takeru before giving his answer.

"Daisuke, I really don't think that was the answer..." Hikari stated.

"Of course it is! I even had Ken check it for me." Daisuke said.

"You did?" Hikari asked, surprised. "Wow, if Ken checked it, it must be right..."

"Yeah, of course, he was talking to Miyako so he didn't really seem to be paying attention, but I'm sure he wouldn't let me down!"

"Just give us your answer Daisuke and stop wasting my time," interjected Mrs. Tokuyama.

"Sorry, ma'am... My answer is... 1,058,679 over 7."

"... No..."

"What?" Yelled Daisuke. "It has to be Ken checked it!"

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Ichijouji has the right to mistakes as much as the rest of us. Now let's see how we got the _correct _answer, shall we?" She turned toward the chalkboard and began to write down a series of equations, explaining each step.

Daisuke sunk back into his desk, embarrassed. Hikari and Takeru exchanged and gave looks of sympathy for Daisuke.

Nozomi laid on the couch in the apartment, which she had been residing for the entire day. She was positioned on her back and her right arm and leg dangled off to the side. Her left arm was over her forehead, and also her eyes. To the naked eye it would only appear that she was dead and gone. Her body was motionless and her chest was still- not moving up and down in a steady motion as living things do. But this was only the half-truth; she was, in fact, dead but in a different matter. As of now she was only resting.

Sixth period finally ended and now it was time for Taker's basketball practice. He quickly walked out of the main school building and headed across the campus grounds. He was on the way toward the gymnasium that was a short distance from the school. Once he reached the double doors he stopped to glance at the sky that was becoming quite overcast.

"It's getting dark..." Takeru thought to himself as her opened one of the doors and walking in, dispelling the, seemingly, useless thought from his mind.

Nozomi awoke from her sleep and sat up. She stretched her arms into the air and moaned as her bones cracked. She ran her fingers through her silky hair before standing up. She walked toward the window and placed her hand on the makeshift curtain.

"It is getting dark," she said smiling. "Almost time for me to leave and collect my game..." She clenched her fist around the edge of the curtain and yanked it off the window.

She winced as the dim light hit her; it wasn't painful, only a minor nuisance. After allowing her body to adjust to the light she turned towards the dead body on the floor. She smoothed some imaginary wrinkles out of her long black, silky, dress. The dress she was wearing had a corset top that forced a prefect hourglass figure on her body. Her laced skirt fell neatly around her feet. The lace was bunched up in horizontal layers that overlapped each other. The only jewelry she wore was a red ruby pendent that fell just short of her breasts.

"I am afraid that it is time for me to take my leave of you. Much is obliged for your generous hospitality." She gave a courteously bow and left the apartment complex.

When Nozomi was on the busy streets of Japan she began to wander around freely. She wasn't used to being around this many living people at once and these were only the people out of their homes! She shamefully felt the urge to pick a few out for an evening meal. But no, she needed to finish what she came here for. She only wished she knew where to start...

"Now, if I was a child in this world where would I be?" She leaned against a building and began to stare at the darkening sky. "One of the lords of Lartis told me that

these children were the protectors of this world and Phalia's... So perhaps if I create some kind of dismay in a selected area it would drive them out of hiding... But I do not wish to spill the blood of these humans if I do not plan on feasting... But I am sure I can manage to work something out," she took her finger and cut a thin line across her cheek that astonishingly healed itself as her nail went along her skin.

Only a small amount of blood was left on her cheek. She softly wiped the blood up with her finger and stuck it into her mouth to suck. Her red eyes suddenly began to glow and she began to smile.

The high school basketball team was running laps around the court. Most of the players were keeping together with the exception of a few that was trailing a few feet behind. Takeru was near the front, jogging at a steady pace. Truth to be told he could go a lot faster. He had had his share of running from a life and death situation more than most people could imagine that a seventeen year old boy would. He knew the best way to run long distances was to pace yourself, but he still could easily outrun the others- if given the right incentive.

Most of the practice was them practicing their drills. Which, were done decently well but not well enough. Their basketball team was one of the best in Japan, and it also had one of the best team captains, Takeru. To the coach the team seemed sluggish and not able to work together as well as they normally do. It seemed the only one who was doing even half way decent in the coach's eyes was Takeru. So, out of frustration, he is forcing the team to stay after and run thirty laps around the court before letting them hit the showers. They were on the twenty-seventh and were all now starting to tire. Takeru couldn't help but mentally laugh as his teammates were complaining about the cruel and unusual punishment that they were being forced to endure.

"Okay, Takeru one more lap and it's nice, cold, crowded shower time. Geez, we're starting to smell..." Takeru said, thinking to himself.

After about two excruciating minutes he finished and headed for the shower. Once he finished showering he changed into his street clothes which consisted of a long sleeved blue shirt with a green flame in the chest of the shirt. He also wore long blue jeans that nearly covered his black street shoes. As he was stuffing his things randomly into his bag his D-3 began to buzz in his side pocket. Without hesitating he grabbed it and began to read the message that was inside, thinking it was just a quick message from Hikari or something. Sadly, it was not...

**_Takeru, I was out with Ken for an afternoon ice cream at the park and out of nowhere a stray digimon or something popped out of nowhere! Everyone's here 'cept you. Hurry, she's destroying everything!_**

**_Love forever and always-_**

**_Miyako_**

****Takeru grabbed his things and headed for the park.

"This was much easier than I had earlier thought..." Nozomi said as she stood only a few yards from the new digi-destinds. All of the digimon had evolved into their natural evolution, all except for Patamon, who was lacking his partner. The park they were in was in ruins. Trees were pushed over and the center fountain was completely destroyed making water fly everywhere.

"Alright, I demand to know who you are?" Angewomon called out to the unfamiliar woman. "I know you're not a digimon."

"A digimon?" Nozomi replied, amused. "Well, of course not, foolish angel."

"Well than, what are you? And what do you want " Ken yelled out, angrily.

"Quiet, you insolent human. You should speak respectfully to those who could destroy you easily." Nozomi said harshly yet serenely towards Ken. "What I am is of no importance of now. All that matters is that I locate the holders of courage, wisdom, and the former holder of darkness." When she said this Daisuke, Iori, and Ken's body froze slightly, knowing of whom she spoke of.

"What could you possibly want with them?" Miyako muttered under her breath.

"That is none of your concern, child. Now, I know they have to be one of you five. So, speak up or I will continue destroying your city." She demanded.

"We'll stop you before you get the chance!" Patamon yelled, who was currently flying next to Hikari.

"Trust me, no one here has the power to stop me... And I do not speak vainly."

"Why you!" Patamon growled.

"Well, I suppose you want to do this the hard way... Very well."

With that Nozomi lunged herself toward Miyako who barely had enough time to flinch before Aquilamon came to her defense. Nozomi swiftly made her adjustment and grabbed the digimon's arm, twisted it in a way that would make the strongest bones shatter. She used her phenomenal strength to throw him into the air. Angewomon was able to fly and catch him in mid-air. Aquilamon then was forced to turn back into Poromon, because of the blow that was handed him . Nozomi then went back to Miyako lifted her into the air with her left hand. Hikari who was beside Miyako fell back on the ground and looked on in speechless terror as one of her best friends was being hoisted into the air by a woman who was maybe only an inch or two taller than herself. Miyako kicked her legs at Nozomi and tried to get her to drop her by her fists.

"No!" Iori yelled.

"Miyako!" Yelled Ken

"Now, for all I know she is one of those who I am searching for," Nozomi spoke to the other digi-destinds. "But I am still willing to twist her head off her petite body, and if one of your pathetic digimon charges me in attempt to save her, I will." Nozomi watched as the children's faces turned from eagerness to save Miyako to fear, anger, and submission.

"No... Miyako," Poromon whispered in Angewomon's arms.

"Now, tell me, which are the ones I search for." Nozomi demanded.

"Don't tell her anything," Miyako forced out. She was already beginning to lose her breath and it was obvious in her voice. The others stood in their place, trying to think of a way to get out of their current position without putting Miyako in more danger or give themselves away.

"I grow tired of this," Nozomi said placidly. She then looked at Miyako and jammed her hand into Miyako stomach. Miyako's eyes widened as Nozomi's hand and a large amount her own blood spilled out of her back, where Nozomi's hand had penetrated. A small amount even splattered onto Hikari who was still on the ground, below. Nozomi pulled out her bloody hand and rose it to the side of Miyako face and cupped her cheek. "Now should I finish her off?" She said grapping a lock of Miyako hair.

"No Miyako," Hikari whispered shakily. "You monster..." Tears than began to form in her eyes. Nozomi was about to respond to the bearer of Light but someone else stopped her.

"I'm the former bearer of Darkness..." Ken suddenly said, stepping forward, trying to hide the hatred that was rising inside him.

"Ken... no," Miyako said before the cordial blackness of unconsciousness took over.

"I am the bearer of Courage," Daisuke simply said stepping up next to Ken.

"And I am the bearer of Wisdom." Iori finished.

"Now was that so hard?" Nozomi stated, smiling. She threw Miyako down next to Hikari, who quickly rushed to her aid.

"I'm not going to let you take Ken!" Stingmon yelled, charging Nozomi whom was standing patiently.

"Stingmon, stop!" Yelled Ken.

Stingmon raced toward Nozomi and reared his arm back for a punch. When he reached her Nozomi was able to quickly dodged and she followed up by flanked behind the digimon. She then grabbed a hold of his wings and kicked sharply at his back, forcing Stingmon to fly forward and for his wings to be painfully ripped out. In mid-air Stingmon devolved back into Leafmon and fell to the ground.

"Leafmon!" Ken yelled, he tried to run to him but was stopped by Nozomi.

"I am afraid you are coming with me," She stated simply and began to slowly make her way toward him.

"Celestial Arrow," came a voice form above Nozomi.

She turned just in time to see a pink arrow of light fly toward her. She tried to grab the arrow but it only burned past her hand and sink into her left shoulder. The arrow dissipated after impact, but left a smoldering gash where it hit. She pressed her hand against her shoulder and winced in pain. Never has she felt that kind pain come from a simple arrow, but she knew that that was an arrow of pure light and she now knew that it was extremely painful to be hit by one. She looked toward the angel that was hovering above her and she saw that the other one was neatly resting on her shoulder. She was about to make an offensive attack before she heard another voice coming from beside her.

"Tail Hammer," yelled the overgrown armadillo as he swung his giant tail at her. She was able to block the attack by catching the ball of his tail. She then used the opportunity to her advantage by spinning quickly, and using the momentum to throw him into the angel who had no time to react. Since he hit her with such force it made them both devolve back into Gatomon and Armadillomon. Nozomi turned back toward the three boys that were trying to help Hikari get Miyako to a safer place. Though, it wasn't easy in her current condition. She had lost a lot of blood now and not only her but Hikari was now covered in it and though she was unconscious, she still moaned in pain every time she was moved. She began to make her way toward them but another digimon got in her way. This time it was a lizard- type digimon that was standing much taller than herself.

"I'm not going to let you go any farther," the digimon stated simply.

Nozomi balled her fist in frustration and narrowed her eyes. "I grow tired of all these disturbances!"

"Vee-" he was about to make his attack but before he was able to two joined fists his him across his face, sending him flying to the side. He didn't devolve from that but from the quick kick in the back that followed when he landed.

"And must you creatures always say the title of your attack before you use it? It is incredibly annoying," Nozomi said to her now smaller foe.

"Veemon!" Daisuke yelled, holding Miyako's up while they tried to drag her away.

Nozomi, once again resumed her initial destination and began their way. As she got closer the others began to quicken there pace, ignoring the girl's whimpers of pain.

"She's here, I have to do something!" Patamon thought to himself as he went along with the humans.

He looked back and saw that the woman that has been after the boys was in reaching distance of Iori. She looked eager to get this done with but it's obvious that she is just toying with us. The fact that their whole encounter with her they were getting beaten and she, at the most, was just getting annoyed angered him. Never before has anyone been able to get close enough to hurt one of the digi-destinds that they were supposed to protect! He had to do something! He knew he couldn't stop her but he had to do something!

He moved in between Iori and Nozomi and let in a breath to create a Boom Bubble. "Boom-" He wasn't surprised that she just slapped him out of the way like a fly and grabbed Iori. She didn't even give Patamon enough thought to consider him even the slightest threat. Where is Takeru?

Nozomi grabbed Iori by the collar of his neck and pulled him back. Ken tried to come to his rescue by grabbing Nozomi's arm. Without their digimon it was up to them to protect themselves.

"Let go of him!" Ken yelled as he futilely pulled at Nozomi's arm.

"Would you children please stop being difficult I am trying to go easy on you?" She replied as she calmly looked at Ken who was a few inches taller than herself. She grabbed the back of Ken's head and slammed into Iori's. The two boys fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ken, Iori!" Hikari yelled, looking back.

Her and Daisuke was trying their best to get Miyako to a hospital but knowing Nozomi right behind them made it harder. They were both trying to carry her- Daisuke was holding her head while Hikari had her feet. Daisuke knew that they needed more time... He then told Hikari to take Miyako and once they were both settled on the ground Hikari started to drag Miyako away while Daisuke turned to face Nozomi.

Nozomi stopped as the young boy stood bravely in front of her. He balled up his fists and got into a fighting position. Nozomi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she watched this strange behavior.

"I know I can't beat you... But I'm not going to let you go near Hikari!" Daisuke said.

"I could care less about that pathetic girl, Daisuke. All I care about is you three. Once I collect you I will go back to me world and leave this one in peace."

"In that case," Daisuke said lowering his fists. "I guess I'll just go along."

"Finally, a reasonable person!" Nozomi stated sarcastically, not really knowing his true character. She walked up to him and wrapped her hand around his throat. "Sorry, but I can not yet trust you..." With that she made a tight squeezed and his body fell limp. She then put Ken and Iori under one arm and Daisuke under the other. After securing them she walked away with her prizes.

Takeru ran as fast as he could through the darkened streets. He was now at the edge of the park and he could see where the battle had been. It seemed mostly to be property damage, like someone purposely started tearing things down and pushing over trees. It wasn't until he got to the heart of the park when he saw the real damage: everyone's digimon partner was scattered across the ground, unconscious.

"What happened?" Takeru asked toward no one in particular. A large pool of blood that was a few feet away from him caught his eyes.

He saw that a trail was left and seeing that his friends were not around followed it, hoping that it was not one of them that it would lead to. He was near the exit of the park when he saw Patamon lying on the ground.

"Patamon!" He yelled as he ran up to the small digimon, picking him up into his arms. "Patamon, what happened?"

"Ugh... Takeru, I knew you would come..." Patamon said weakly, then flying out of his arms to hover in front of Takeru's head. "We have to help the others! She's so strong, I've never seen anything like her. How could we allow her to get so close to Miyako? She's so fast..."

Takeru's eyes widened when he finally realized that the blood that he was following had to been Miyako's. "Come on, we've got to help them."

Takeru only had to go a few feet before he saw Hikari cradling Miyako in her arms. Daisuke and the others were no where to be seen. He ran to Hikari and knelt beside her. She was holding Miyako's head and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hikari?"

Hikari shot her head up when she heard her name. "Oh, Takeru! I'm so glad your here. We have to get help, Miyako's dying!"

"Hikari, where's Iori?"

"She took him, she took all of them." Hikari was about to go on but a voice intervened.

"Hikari, Takeru!" Taichi yelled from farther down the path. He was running toward them with all the digimon behind them.

"Tai!"

"Hikari, which way did they go?" Takeru asked, standing.

"That way," she said, pointing farther ahead. To her surprise he ran off in the pointed out direction with Patamon in tout. "Takeru!" she called, but when she did Miyako let out a groan and Hikari again put her on her full attention.

Takeru kept running down the path and out of the park. He was almost for sure he wasn't going to find them until Patamon spotted Ken hanging over a woman's shoulder. They followed her to a parking garage and was lead to the 3rd floor. The stopped far enough where she couldn't see them if she didn't look. She walked before a stone wall and tossed the boys to the side then lacing her fingers and holding them to her chest. She began to chant words that were inaudible to Takeru's human ears no matter how hard he tried to hear. She then flung her arm toward the wall and symbols appeared out of nowhere in a circle on the wall. They symbols began to glow a reddish color as a dark portal began to form between them. She grabbed the closest one to her, Ken, and tossed him into the portal.

"No, stop!" Takeru yelled as he closed the distance between him and the mysterious woman, holding his D-3 firmly in his hand. She turned to him and placed a hand on her hips.

"More obstacles I see."

"Where did you send him?" Takeru demanded. Patamon digivolved into Angemon and flew between them.

"They are on their way to their new home, and I will not allow you to interfere."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't allow them to make that trip," Angemon said as he prepared for his first attack. "Hand of Fate," he yelled as he sent his fist flying toward the mysterious woman.

She brought up her arms in defense and he hit her. His fist ripped straight through her hand and took her whole arm. The detached limb turned into a dark purplish colored goop as it splattered onto the wall. Takeru couldn't help but look away when that happened, but when he looked back he saw something that he didn't know what to make of. The goop became alive as and literally flew to where the woman's arm once was. It then began to form into the shape of her detached arm until it was completely reconfigured. She put her hand in front of her face and cracked her knuckles.

"Ange... mon," Takeru said with his voice quivering. After all his years in the digital worlds and fighting some of the strongest digital monsters in existent, she was somehow different. He didn't know how, but she was...

"Now, for the last time humans." She said as she ran towards the hovering angel. She grabbed his leg and hurled him into the concrete floor. While he was trying to recover she effortlessly kicked him in the side that sent him flying into the side of a delivery truck, where the steel broke making him fly into the inside of the storage vehicle. "I am not in the mood for any more disruptions.

"Angemon!" Takeru screamed. He turned to the woman, whose attention was now on him.

"Now what to do with you," she said as she moved closer to him.

Takeru's first thought was to run, but now that he has made eye contact with her red eyes it was hard for him to turn away. She was getting ever closer and all he could do was take a few steps that lead him to a thin support beam. When he hit that beam he leaned away a bit, only to be forced back by the woman's strong hands. She had to stand on her toes in order to become heads length with the tall boy. Takeru couldn't help but stay utterly still as she tilted his head to the side and sniffed the side of his neck. He could hear his heart pounding in his head. At this point of time he wasn't sure if he was terrified or enjoying being so close to this woman.

"I love your eyes..." She murmured. "They're like the deepest oceans." She then opened her mouth and revealed to sharp teeth that seemed to grow a bit the more she opened her mouth.

She then plunged into his throat. Sucking until she felt his heart slow and his body go limp. She released when she heard him drop his D-3 to the ground. When she let go of Takeru, his body he fell to the floor. She wiped her mouth and headed back to the other two boys. She first threw Iori in the portal, followed by Daisuke. She was then about to enter it herself until something stopped her and made her look and the fading blonde on the cold ground. She didn't kill him, but he would be soon. As much as she hated to admit it she was regretting her rash actions. Such a waste of a human. She only knew of one way to save him, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to waste her "pure" blood on someone such as he. After turning the thought in her mind she went over to the boy and lifted him into her arms. She knew how silly she must have looked considering how much bigger he was then her, but at the moment she didn't care. She walked toward the portal and after examining his face she stepped through.

To be continued...

Rinoa: Please read and vote: In the future of this story I want to involve a little one sided someone/Takeru. I want to do it with Sora because Sokeru for some reason is my favorite couple... I wouldn't mind doing Hikari/Takeru moment but I really don't like Hikari. Don't hate me! Plus they would make sense more... Well, I'll leave this up to you guys so vote!

So how was that? Not one of my best I must admit, but it wasn't much fun to write in the beginning so I ended up rushing through the rest... I promise the rest will be better! I was just really struggling with this one... Well Tell me what you think!

And since Takeru is pretty much dead my good wolfy friend, Yutaka will be covering for him.

Yutaka: Walks up Hey, read and review or I'll come to your house and bite your throat out.

Rinoa:... Right...


	3. Vampires and Werewolves

**Rinoa: **In request that I put a Mimato into my story, my response is... Why the heck not. I wasn't planning on putting one in, but it won't hurt anything. I even favored it at one point in time, not that I don't now. I still don't see how he ended up with Sora. I can honestly say that I had no hints other than when she made him cookies. I mean I have made tons of cookies for guys, and I don't plan on marrying any of them! And another thing-

**Yutaka: **She's probably going to go on like this for a while. So let's recap, shall we? Nozomi has somehow entered the real world and has kidnapped Daisuke, Ken, Cody, and the pretty much dead Takeru. And sadly, that's pretty much as far as she got in these two chapters.

**Rinoa: **And what's with Hikari and Takeru not ending up together? I mean I don't particularly like her but they were to most obviously hinted at couple!

**Yutaka: **Kay...

**Rinoa: **And have you noticed how big everyone's feet are! I mean they're huge! And why does Biyomon look like a midget, pink Chocobo?

**Yutaka: **Will you shut up already! No one cares!

**Rinoa: **Sorry. I'm also sorry for not posting soon enough. I'm having A LOT of trouble writing Hikari and the other's side of the story. I'm basically writing about Takeru and the other boys, but the others are necessary... dang it.

**Red Moon: Vampires and Werewolves**

In a small hospital bed, unconscious underneath a warm white blanket was Miyako. She had an assortment of medical machinery that was hooked up to her as she slept silently. Her glasses were set aside on the table to her side, and she looked deathly pale in her halo of dark blue hair- looking more like a porcelain doll, than a living human does. Sitting to the right of the bed was Hikari, who was holding Miyako's hand gently. She sat there quietly, looking at her injured friend. She was speaking to her softly, like she would wake her up if she spoke too loudly. Though, that is one of the things she wished desperately at the moment.

"Well Miyako, my brother and the others are looking all over for the boys... I'm sure we'll find them soon, so don't worry. Who knows? Maybe I can talk Takeru on going on a double date with you and Ken. " Hikari couldn't stop the solitary tear that fell down her cheek, and for her voice to become shaky. "Soon, we'll all be together again, just like the old times..."

She was about to say more, but she was interrupted by her cell-phone. She pulled her hand out of Miyako's limp hand, and wiped her cheek. After about four rings of her trying to compose herself, she reached into her pocket to answer her phone.

"Hello," she said as calm as she possible could at the moment.

"Hey, sis," Taichi started with his voice sounding oddly serious and down cast for his usual personality. "Listen, we've been asking everyone around town if they had seen any traces of that Nozomi you fought, and everyone who witnessed... something said they saw her head into the parking garage next to the mall- no one saw anything after that. Yamato and I checked it out and found... something that didn't put anyone in high hopes. But, we have some good news."

"What is it?" She asked, hopefully.

"We found Patamon in the pack of a truck...

"And Takeru," she asked anxiously."

"... Just Patamon," he started again. "Listen, Yamato's dad pulled some strings to get a hold of surveillance tapes from the guy who owns that garage. We're about to watch them to find out what happened, and we were wondering if you wanted to be here for it?"

"Yeah, of course I do," Hikari said with little enthusiasm.

"Ok, we're at Koushiro's apartment. We'll wait for you."

"Ok, be over in a sec., bye"

"Bye," Taichi said before handing up, Hikari did the same also. After returning her phone into her pocket she turned to Miyako and placed her hand over hers. "Be back in a bit, bye." She then left the hospital to watch the tapes with the others.

_**Red Moon**_

Hikari stood before the closed apartment door for a good five minutes. She was scared. Did she really want to know what was on those tapes? Part of her did, but the other half wasn't so sure.

"Why me," she thought. "First she put Miyako in the hospital; then she kidnapped Ken, Daisuke, and Iori, and who knows what happened to Takeru... Takeru, I wish you were here. I feel so alone right now..." After taking a deep breath she finally raised enough courage to knock on the wooden door that led to Koushiro's home. She didn't have to wait long until the door began to open, revealing a tired Koushiro.

"Hey, Hikari. Come on in." He ushered her inside the small apartment and after she changed into some house shoes they made their way into the living room.

Koushiro went and sat down next to Jyou on the ground, around the coffee table. Her brother was sitting quietly on the couch with Sora sitting in the middle, next to him. To her right were the grave Yamato and an uncharacteristically somber Mimi. Mimi was sitting on Yamato's lap; her head buried in the cook of his neck and an arm across his chest. She had her eyes closed as she was breathing slightly- it almost looked like she was asleep. Yamato had his arms wrapped around her small frame. His head was resting on hers. He looked as if he was comforting her, but Hikari knew it was the other way around. You could tell by the way that he was clenching her tight white shirt that he was uneasy.

Sprawled out on the floor were all of the younger chosen's digimon. All seemed to be extremely depressed and exhausted. To tell the truth, she couldn't blame them, especially Patamon. They found him in the back of a truck. Hikari wondered how he got there, and where was Takeru? She was saddened by the dark gloom that was enveloping the usual happy atmosphere of the digidestands. She also did not like where any of this was heading...

"Hikari!" Came the sudden shout of Gatomon. She was lying with the other digimon and was looking as pathetic as they did, until she spotted Hikari. "We've been waiting for you." She then made a dash toward her partner and hopped into her arms.

Hikari smiled at her partner, but her gaze soon went to Patamon, who seemed to have separated himself from the others. "What has he said?"

Gatomon followed Hikari's eyes and looked at the ground. "Nothing, Taichi said that when they found him he wouldn't stop talking about Nozomi and how she... fought. He then said that he was hit and that he doesn't remember what happened next. But, when Yamato told him that Takeru was missing he pretty much shut down..."

"Poor Patamon, he must be taking this hard."

"Well," Koushiro started, "now that we're all here let's see if we can find something on these tapes, shall we?" He grabbed the remote that was lying on the coffee table and hit play. Hikari took a seat around the coffee table with Jyou and Koushiro.

The screen showed a quick shot of static before revealing an empty parking garage in black and white. They all watched a moment until Koushiro pressed the fast forward button. The same scene flashed before them as a static line fell horizontally downward and a car that ever so often drove past the screen. Then they saw who they now knew as Nozomi, carrying the three missing boys, walking towards the wall.

"Stop!" Yamato yelled, almost making Mimi fall off from the sudden outburst.

Koushiro quickly hit the pause button and then pressing play to make it go the normal speed. They watched as she threw the boys to the side and summoned a portal of some kind. The whole room tensed as they watched her throw Ken through the swirling mass. Just as she was about to grab another they saw Takeru and Angemon come into view. Yamato sat up when his younger brother came into site, forcing Mimi to shift so she wouldn't be uncomfortable.

They watched as Angemon fought with Nozomi and how powerful she was compared to him. Hikari looked over at Patamon, who, seemingly was trying to sink into the floor. She turned back and watched as Angemon was thrown out of the view of the screen. They then watched as Nozomi began to approach Takeru. Since this was the part where Patamon had blacked out, Patamon was now watching intensively, slightly making his way toward the screen.

"Please run. Please tell me that he ran away. Please, please, please," were Yamato's silent prayers.

"Takeru..." Hikari said as she covered her mouth, watching as Nozomi pressed up against the child of Hope and started whispering into his ears.

"What is the PERVERT doing with MY brother!" Yamato yelled at the image of Nozomi. He then grew even more angry as she put her face into his neck.

They shockingly watched as Takeru's limp body fell to the floor and as Nozomi went to the other boys and threw them into the portal and then deciding to take Takeru. When all was clear and it was certain that no more was to be seen Koushiro pressed the stop button.

"Well," he started, not knowing exactly what to say. "What do you think we're dealing with?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Taichi said. Everyone turned to him, a little surprised. But at this point they would take any kind of insight. "She's a vampire." He said simply.

Everyone sighed and slapped their head in unison as Koushiro took it upon himself to bring down that theory.

"Taichi, we're are trying to go after a plausible explanation, not myths."

"You know after all we've seen. You'd think that we would believe anything."

"I only believe what I see. If you think that Nozomi's a vampire I would need hard evidence to believe it myself."

"Well how else do you explain it. She was not a digimon; she was able to, no offence, kick our butts; put Miyako in intensive care, and kidnap Ken, Iori, Daisuke, and either... killed, or kidnap Takeru too. What do you think she is Koushiro?"

"... I don't know. I don't have enough thorough evidence to come up with an plausible solution."

"Guys," Sora said, quietly. "Maybe... we should as Gennai if he knows something."

"Gennai?" Mimi asked.

"Well, he seems to know a lot about different worlds, and if Nozomi came from another world maybe he could help us get there to save Takeru."

"Sounds good to me," Jyou said.

"I like it better than the vampire theory," Koushiro admitted, against Taichi's unhappy reaction.

"Alright, all those in favor of visiting Gennai say I, "Taichi said, standing up and raising his right hand."

"I," everyone said in unison.

**Red Moon**

Takeru slowly opened his eyes. When he realized that he was in an unfamiliar room he sat up quickly to take a look around. He was still in his normal clothes and was on top of a large bed. It had silk cream color sheets and many red pillows covering the top. The wooden walls were painted in a deep red. A few dark paintings decorated the walls.

A fireplace was made in front of the bed. This was where the only light was coming from, dimly illuminating the dark room. He grabbed a candle from the nightstand that was set beside the bed. He then attempted to hop off the bed, but was met by a quick wave of dizziness. After he was up he bent over and held on to the bedpost for support. He just now realized how weak he felt. His whole body felt like it had been through a train wreck.

After he allowed time for his dizziness to ware off he decided to continue. He walked to the hearth and lit the candle. He then walked to the large window that was covered in thick drapes. Before he lifted them he took a quick peek into what was an ordinary wash room that was built into the room. The only difference was that there wasn't a mirror anywhere in the room. He then pulled back the curtains to reveal the night sky. He was also facing a large drop off into the ocean. Where ever he was it was built on a cliff.

After deciding to find a way out of where ever he was and find the others he went to the door and turned the old fashion door handle. He was surprised to find that it wasn't locked. He quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. The long, dark hallway was as empty as the previous room. Torches lined the hallway and nothing else. At least it was better lit then the room he found himself in. He carefully advanced, checking every room that he passed- all being bedrooms. He was about to give up all hope about finding a way out of this never ending labyrinth, until he heard footsteps farther ahead. He quickly hid behind a nearby corner and watched.

He saw three young woman walking his way. The one who looked around twenty-five was tall and had long brown hair to her waist. She had green eyes and an long face. The one that looked around Takeru's age had straight red hair to her shoulders and also had green eyes. The one that looked around twelve also had long hair that was red. She too had green eyes. They walked and laughed until the oldest stopped and put a hand in front of the other women. She then, what looked like, sniffed the air and looked in Takeru's direction.

"Well, sisters. It looks like we have a guest." The eldest said.

"Oh, good. Master must have brought us a present." The youngest said with a cruel smile.

"Well, I'm hungry- so let's not play with our food tonight and just eat," she stopped for a moment and sniffed the air, "him."

"Why? Playing is the funniest part about feeding." The youngest said.

"Well... I guess we can play a little."

After listening to this conversation Takeru decided it would be best if he got away from these people as fast as he could. He began to walk down the corridor he was hiding in. He then dared to glance behind him; he was relived to find that no one was following. He turned back and was shocked to find the three women right in front of him. Takeru fell to the ground in shock.

"Look Mai," The eldest said to the middle child. "I think we scared him."

"He's cute. I want to go in first." The youngest said.

"Patience sister," Mai said. "Weren't you the one who asked to play first?"

At the moment Takeru didn't know what to think. The fact that he was still feeling a little light headed and that he had know clue where he was didn't matter now. He knew that his life was in danger, and that these girls were not as they seemed. He felt extremely helpless under their gaze. Like bait on a hook, completely vulnerable. He watched as the middle sister, known as Mai, approach him. She grabbed him around the collar of his shirt and lifted him, easily. She pushed him against the wall, ignoring the small gasp of surprise from Takeru.

_'What's happening? Why can't I fight back? This feels familiar, but I can't quite place it...'_

Takeru was completely at the sister's will. When Mia tilted his head to get a clear view of his neck, he didn't even try to defy her. He was motionless as she scanned the surface area of his neck. She stopped suddenly and pressed her cold fingers against his neck. He wasn't aware of it at the time but his neck was hurting slightly. He must have strained it while sleeping.

"Hmm, it looks like Master had already had a taste."

_'Taste?'_

"Really?" The older sister asked. "That's odd. I don't think she had ever fed off a present to us before. She must have been hungry."

"Must have."

Mai then lifted her small hand, and with her sharp nails she cut a line across his collarbone. Her sisters took their places around Takeru, either playing with his hair or massaging his shoulders. Takeru felt his limp body tense as he felt Mai lick across his skin with her tongue. Takeru was about to lose himself. He could already feel his mind drifting. He was suddenly shot back into reality when he felt the weight of the three women jumped away from him, holding their heads in what seemed was pain. Confusion wrapped his brain has they began not to talk to each other, but to themselves.

"What? But Why?" The youngest sister asked. "No, Master! I'm sorry for questioning you, forgive me."

"As you wish, Master," responded the Mai. Soon they were all back into their upright positions with their grim smiles gracing their pale faces. Mai turned to Takeru and gave a polite bow. "I am terrible sorry, Master Takeru. Me and my sisters did not understand your presence. Please forgive us. Let me also introduce ourselves." She gestured to her older sister to her right. "This is the... well I suppose she would be the oldest. Her name is Etsu."

"Charmed," Etsu said, smiling.

"My younger sister, Keiko, and my name is Mai." Chuckling quietly to herself, Mai made the observation from Takeru's blank stare and what one would call a "calm" facade, she figured that he had no clue about what situation he was in. "Do you know where you are Takeru?" She gave him a second to shake his head with a slow "no" before continuing. "You are in Nozomi's castle. It has been the home of many True Vampires-"

"Vampires!" Takeru shouted.

"Yes, vampires." Mai continued. "Also, of her werewolf legion reside in these very walls." She waited to see if Takeru would react, but when he didn't she decided to turn the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"You haven't eaten in a while. You must be famished."

"I... guess."

"Follow me then."

The three sisters led Takeru into a large dining hall. The room was ill lit, but the wooden walls could be made out. They looked as if they once had large mirrors lining the side, but were removed. The floor was white marble and Takeru could hear his footsteps echoing throughout the room. Although, the sisters footsteps were barely audible.

In the center of the room was an old table with floral decorations carved into the sides. A Tattered red cloth ran down the table that ended with tassels on each end. Three lit candleholders were placed down the table, providing the rooms light. The chairs lining the table were large and of the same fashion of the table. At the very edge of the table was a silver plate with roasted duck, mashed potatoes, and a roll placed neatly on it. Silver and a cloth napkin was placed to the side, along with a wineglass filled with water.

Keiko took his arm and led him to the chair. Etsu pulled out the chair for him and waited for him to be seated before pushing him toward the table. All the sisters gathered behind him and waited. Takeru just stared blankly at the plate laid out before him. Shortly later Etsu wrapped her delicate arms around him and snapped her fingers in front of his face. When all he did was blink a few times she turned to her sisters and smiled.

"I think we put him into shock."

"How pathetic," Keiko said flatly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well think about it." Mai said. "He was obviously drained of quite a bit of blood before we got a hold of him. And if I'm correct vampires are only myth in his world. I believe this would be a shock to anyone who found themselves in a caste full of vampires and werewolves."

"I suppose, but I was hoping that he would, shall I say it? Liven up the place." Keiko placed her hand over her mouth and began to laugh, quietly.

"You are completely childish, Keiko." Mai said, squinting her eyes at her younger sister.

Etsu straightened up and turned to her sisters. "Well, he'll have to snap out of it eventually. Just give him some time."

"Master will want to see him soon."

"I know, Mai, but I'm sure she can find some way of bringing him... into the light." At that moment both Etsu and Keiko both broke into a hideous laughter. Mai just brought her hand to her temple and sighed.

"I should have let them die..."

_**Red Moon**_

In a small stone cell in Nozomi's castle slept Iori, Daisuke, and Ken. All were placed on hay beds that were placed on the cold ground. All that was placed in the room was a pale of water and three pieces of bread. Past the bars of the doors showed a stone wall with a lit torch, giving off light. Daisuke was the first to stir. He slowly pushed himself up to get a look at his odd surroundings.

"What the heck happened?" Daisuke grabbed his head and looked at Ken and Iori that was beside him. "Nozomi." He reached over and shook the two other boys awake. First Ken than Iori. At first they all looked around gathering everything that had just happened, and where they where. It wasn't long before Iori spoke up.

"Um, does anyone know exactly where we are?"

"In a cell," Daisuke answered.

"Well that's stating the obvious." Ken shot.

"Well how am I supposed to know where we are! All I know is that Nozomi has something to do with this."

"Do you think we'll see her soon?" Iori asked.

"Probably," Ken answered. "I highly doubt that she brought us here to let us rot in a cell."

As soon as Ken stopped speaking, footsteps were heard coming in their direction. They all huddled together and looked at the bars, waiting for whatever was to come. Their hearts could be heard pounding in their chests, and sweat was forming on their faces. The fears were released when a young girl approached the bars, carrying a bowl.

The girl couldn't have been as old as Iori. Her face was round with a slight tan and a clear complexion. Her eyes were large and the same blue as her long hair that was tied in a brown clothe at her neck. Her dress was simple. It was a light brown fabric that fell to her knees. At her chest were three buttons that led to two unbutton ones at the top that folded over into a v-neck.

"Hello," she said in a quiet, high-pitched voice. "My name is Cho."

"Where are we? What are we doing here?" Asked Ken.

"You are in Nozomi's castle's dungeon, and I am afraid I don't know why your here. I'm not told that many things, and I don't ask. I have a feeling for the reason you are here, but, I could be wrong."

"Why do you think we're here?" Asked Iori.

Cho turned away from the boys and began to speak. "We are growing small in numbers. Many are dying because they are weak not only in their human form but in their wolf form also."

"What?" Asked Daisuke, truly confused.

"If you are here for the reason I believe you are than you will find out soon enough." She reached into the bowl that she was carrying and pulled out an apple. She threw it at Iori who caught it. She did the same for the other two. "For some extra strength."

"Thank you," said Iori, always being his most polite even in the worst situations.

"And if I am right, may God be with you." With that she began to quickly walk to which she came.

"Wait!" Iori called but to no avail.

"What was that all about?" Ken asked, biting into his apple. They were all left alone for the rest of the night.

**Author's Notes:**

**Yes, I know, this chapter sucked. I promise! It will get better. I just had a lot of difficulty with this. Now that I have _most _of the new characters introduce, everything will go smother... hopefully. I left at bad parts, and I _was _going to make Takeru's part longer, but I decided to wait until next chapter. If you want I'll put down all the relationships down here:**

**!BEWARE SLIGHT GIVEAWAYS!**

**Takeru/Nozomi**

**_slight _Takari**

**Tiora**

**Mimato**

**Daisuke/Tori(you'll see)**

**Ken/Miyako**

**Iori/Cho**


End file.
